I'll will lead you the way to Love
by ProudToBePinoy
Summary: Valentine's day ngayon, Meron Nakita si Mikan na letter sa sakura tree nila Natsume ang sabi "Sundan mo yung mga arrow", Bakit kaya? Ano kaya nasa hulihan nga mga arrow? Sino nag sulat ng letter nayon? Read to find out, Please reveiw!


**Hello Mga kaibigan!**

**nagtatak****a ba kayo kung paano ko nasulat to?**

**Half japanese ako at half filipino!**

**Nakuha ko to sa idea ng besh ko**

**sa maikling salita Ninakaw ko :D**

**Hehehe~ Sana magustohan nyo ~^0^~**

* * *

><p>Ako Si Mikan Sakura 17 taong gulang, ako ang pinaka maganda sa school namin, ako pa pinaka matalino, President na nga ako doon eh, pero wala yun sa point ko meron akong boyfriend walang iba kung di si Natsume Hyuuga, mga dalawang taon na ata kami mag boyfriend at girlfriend,<p>

Hmph, oo nga pala valentine's ngayon pero nasaan na si Natsume?, nag promise sya saaking na meron kami gagawin ano kaya yun?

"Mikan, Kanina pa kita tinatawag jan" Sabi ni Hotaru

"Ah, pasensya na meron kasi ako iniisip" Sabi Ko

"Ano yun?" Tanong no Anna

"Ah, wala lang yun" Sabi Ko

"Wag ka na magsinungaling Mikan, pinag iisipan mo si Natsume" Sabi Ni Hotaru

Ano bayan bakit ba palagi hindi ako makatago ng secreto kay Hotaru, Grabe ang talino nya

"H-hindi" Sabi ko habang nag kulay-rosas ang pisngi ko

"Sus, Si Mikan naman oh" Asar ni Anna

"Ah! Mamaya ko na lang kayo kakausapin meron ako pupuntahan" Sabi ko

"Mikan" Sabi Ni Hotaru

"Hm?" Sabi ko

"Pumunta ka sa Sakura tree nyo ni Natsume" Sabi ni Hotaru

"Bakit naman?" Tanong ko

"Basta" Sabi nya

"A-ah, O sige" Sabi ko, at tumalikod sakanila at nag-simulang mag lakad

**Sa Sakura Tree**

Ano Kaya gusto ni Hotaru at bakit nya ako pinapapunta dito?, habang Nag lalakad ako meron ako nakita na papel sa sakura tree

Ang sabi ng Papel: _Sundan mo yung mga Arrow _

Nagtaka ako, sino kaya nag sulat nito? Bakit nya ako pinapasunod sa mga arrow? Ano ang gusto niya?, Heh hayaan mo na nga Susundan ko na lang

Pumunta ako sa kaliwa dahil doon nakatapat yung arrow, habang nag lalakad ako, meron ako nakikita na papel na may arrow sa mga puno, wala akong ginawa kung sundin yon, tapos Nakita yung mga arrow Tumigil sa tapat ng maliit at malinis na ilog, ano kayo meron dito?

Tapos meron ako nakita na Necklace, yung kinuha ko yung neckalce meron ako naalala, Teka lang ito yung necklace ko yung nina- Nagulat ako dahil meron papel sa ibaba, ang sabi:

_Naala mo ba yung first date natin?, yung nag picnik tayo dito, tawa nga tayo nga tawa, tapos bigla kong ninakaw yung mahalaga mong necklace_

_Tapos nag habulan pa tayo para kunin mo lang yung necklace mo, tapos biglang umulan, tapos bigla tayo na hulog sa ilog buti mababaw lang yun, nasataas ka tapos ako nasaa baba mo_

_Tawa tayo ng Tawa_

Napangiti ako sa sinulat nya, Alam ko na kung sino to, Pero mamayo ko Sasabihin, Tapos sa ibaba nga sulat meron doon arrow, di alam nyo na kung ano gagawin ko, sinundan ko yung arrows

Sa hulihan nga nakatayo ako sa tapat nga isang garden sa Park, pag-tinging ko doon sa mga halaman meron ako nakitang bulaklak

Rose, tapos doon sa stem meron nakadikit na notepad ang sabi: _Diba sabi mo mahilig sa sa mga rose, Eto para sa iyo_

Napangiti ako ulit tapos sinudan ko yung mga arrow ulit, pagkatapos ko sundan yung mga arrow, nasa tapat ako ng...

Isang Puno? Tapos doon sa Trunk ng puno meron nakasulat na arrow pataas, siguro meaning tataas ako sa puno, So... Ginawa ko yung pagkataas ko meron ako nakita na maliit na basket hindi naman masyado maliit, tapos meron mga strawberries, meron pang notepad na nakasabi: _Ito Paborito mo to diba, Strawberries, kaya pala amoy mo strawberries, Oh sayo na ito_

Aba parang ang hula ko ata tama, Pero mamaya ko pa sasabihin sa inyo ko sino ang hula ko

Di alam nyo naman ang gagawin kong next, Sundan yung mga arrows, di sige lakad lang ako ng lakad hanga maabot ko yung destinasyon ko,

Sa Classroom?, Buti walang Tao dahil saturday naman eh!, so sinundan ko parin yung mga arrow at nag-stop sa desk ko, binuksan ko yung drawer at...

Rapunzel

Ano story book?, Hmph Ok lang naman paburito ko naman to eh

Tapos meron note Sabi: _Diba Gusto mo ito At!... Hindi lang ito diba meron pang dalawa so sagutin mo itong riddle na ito para makuha mo yung isang gift mo_

_Ang riddle: Ako ay isang kahon na hawak ng mga susi sa walang kandado, pa maaari nilang i-unlock ang iyong kaluluwa. Kung ano ang ako?_

Susi? Um, Ano kaya? Susi, wait lang gawin nga natin english muna, So

Keys? Ano Kaya, Umm May Key sya, sa Diary? Bintana? Pinto? Key Hole? Key, Key, Key, Ahh! Piano Keys!

So Nasa Piano

Tumakbo ako sa Music class namin, Pumunta ako sa Piano Tapos merong Libro

Cinderella, Tapos meron Naksaluta sa Notepad: _Ang Galing Naman mo, O sige sayo na to, pero teka meron ka ba iso-solve na iba pa! O sige ito na yung last riddle_

_Ang Riddle: what would grandmothers have if they forgot to wear their bras?_

Pero Bago ko isipin yung sagot ng riddle meron naalala, yung dalawa lang kami ni Natsume sa Music room nag patugtug sya ng Piano, tapos hindi pa ako masyado marunong mag patugtug ng piano, tinuruan nya ako Hawak kamay pa kami

Hala, Naramdaman ko yung pisngi ko uminit, mamaya na nga lang ako mag isip ng mga happy moments ni Natsume, Iso-solve ko muna yung riddle

what would grandmothers have if they forgot to wear their bras?

Hay nako ang Dali, Di ano paba Swing, Di alam nyo na yung gagawin ko, tumakbo ako papunta sa Swing

Pag-dating ko sa swing merong Libro

Little Mermaid Tapos merong note: _Nakuha mo yung panglima mo na libro, sundan mo ulit yung mga arrow._

Pero bago ko sinundan yung arrow umupo ako sa sa swing tapos meron ako naala nung six pa kami ni Natsume

_FlashBack_

_Si Mikan na six years ay nakatayo sa gitna ng niyebe (Snow) Nakasuot ng Jacket at jogging pants tapos meron gloves sa kamay at merong scraf sa leeg_

_"Oi, Polka anong ginagawa mo jan?" Tanong na six years old na Natsume_

_"Ah! Wala lang" Sabi ni Mikan_

_"Mikan meron ako ibibigay sayo" Sabi ni Natsume habang naging kulay rosas ang pisngi_

_Tapos Inabut ni Natsume yung storybook kay Mikan_

_"Ah! Salamat Natsume" Sabi Ni Mikan at ngumiti_

_Tapos Umupo si Natsume sa swing, at hinila nya yung kamay ni Mikan ka napaupo si Mikan sa tabi ni natsume sa swing_

_"Na-Natsume Ano ginagawa mo?" Sabi Ni Mikan_

_"Basta" Sabi ni Natsume_

_Tapos nakita ni Mikan na nakapikit si Natsume, Pero mas pinili nya gisingin sya_

_"Natsume" Sabi ni Mikan_

_"Ano?" Tanong ni Natsume_

_"Pabasa Naman ng story nato" Sabi ni Mikan_

_"Ayoko" Sabi ni Natsume_

_"Bilis na" Sabi ni Mikan_

_"Ang kulit mo ah, sabi ayoko ko nga" Sabi ni Natsume, Binuksan nya yung dalawang nyang mata at nakita nya na paiyak na si Mikan_

_"Sige na nga" Sabi ni Natsume_

_"Salamat" Sabi ni Mikan_

_Binuksan ni Natsume ang libro at nagsimula mag basa_

_'Once upon a time...'_

_End of FlashBack_

Grabe yun talaga yung best christmas ko, Teka lang, Nakalimutan ko na susundan ko nga yung mga arrows

Tapos Nasa tapat ako ng howalon shop?

"Ah! Misis ikaw ba si Mikan Sakura?" Tanong ng nagbebenta ng Howalon

"Opo" Sabi ko

"Eto o, meron nag papabigay sayo" Sabi nya, at inabot nya yung Howalon

Ba yung binigay nya pa saaking yung pinaka malaki na box

"Sino po Nagbigay?" tanong ko

"Ah, Sabi nya kasi wag ko daw sabihin sayo" Sabi nya

"Ah, Ok Salamat na lang po" Sabi ko

"Salamat din" Sabi Nya

Tapos pagkita ko sa box meron note:_ Diba paborito mo to, sige sayo na lang, tapos meron ako itatanong sayo, Ano ang pinaka paborito na lugar natin?_

Ah, alam ko yung Sakura tree

Di Pumunta ako sa Sakura tree

Nandoon sya

naka Tayo

Si

Ruka?

"Oh, Ruka anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ko

"Hinihintay kita" Sabi nya

Ay kala ko naman yung nag bigay saaking nito si-

"Siguro iniisip mo na ako nag bigay nyan" Sabi ni Ruka

"Umm...Oo" Sabi ko

"Nagkakamali ka" Sabi ni Ruka

"Huh?" Sabi ko

"Eto pinapabigay nga sayo" Sabi ni Ruka at pinigay nya saaking yung Papel

Ang sabi:

_Malapit ka na sa hulihan, isang tanong na lang_

_Saan ako nag confess sayo at nag tanong kung pwede kita maging girlfriend?_

Haha! ang dali, Doon sa rooftop

"Salamat Ruka" Sabi ko at simulang tumakbo

Pag dating ko sa kwarto ko binababa ko yung mga regalo nya saaking at nilagay sa mesa, Tumakbo ako sa bintana at tumaas hangan umabot ako sa rooftop

**Sa Rooftop**

Pag akyat ko sa rooftop meron ako nakita na isang lalaki, kulay itim ang buhok tapos nakapikit ang mata

"Ang tagal mo naman Polka" Sabi nya

"Heh, Syempre ang dami ko kaya pinuntahan" Sabi ko

"Hindi ko na yun kasalanan" Sabi ni Natsume

"Bakit, naman ikaw kaya nagsabi na sundan ko yung mga arrow yan tuloy naligaw ako" Sabi ko

"Sinabi o Sinulat?" Tanong nya

"Ay ewan ko nga sayo" sabi ko

"Nagustohan mo ba?" Tanong nya

"Oo naman" Sabi ko

"Meron pa isa" Sabi nya

"Huh?"

"Tumingin ka sa harap mo" Sabi nya

pag tinging ko sa harap ko ang ganda yung Moon (Note: gabi na nung pumunta si Mikan sa rooftop) Ang laki tapos kitang Kitang mo yung mga building sa city may ilaw

"Ang Ganda naman, Ito ata yung pinaka maganda kung nakita" Sabi ko

"Pero saaking yan ang pang second" Sabi nya

"Bakit naman? Ano first?" Tanong ko

"Ikaw" Ang sagot nya

yung pisngi ko ay naging kulay pula kasing kulay nga dugo

"Oh? Meron bang thank you jan?" Tanong nya

"Oh di Thank you" Sabi ko

"Hindi pa yun Sapat" Sabi nya

"Eh di ano?" Sabi ko

"Kiss" Sabi nya

"Sige na nga" Sabi Ko

Di ginawa nya hinila nya yung kulyar (collar) Ko tapos yung mga mukha naman ilang inches na lang mag hahalikan na kami, pero bago nya isarado yung puwang (Gap) ng mga labi naman meron ako sinosuksuk sa bibig nya alam nyo bayon

Chocolate

"Ano To?" Tanong nya

"Wala kabang isip di Chocolate" Sabi ko

Ngumisi (smirk) Sya tapos kinain nya

"Ikaw gumawa nito?" Tanong nya

"Naman, Pag yung mga fangirls mo nag bigay nyan intatapon ko lang kasi sigurado may love potion yun" Sabi ko

"Ok, o nasaan na halik ko" Sabi Nya

"Hay nako" Sabi ko at hinalikan ko sya

yung kamay po ay pumunta sa kanyan leeg habang yung kamay nya pumunta sa aking baywang

Pagkatapos namin mag kiss meron sya sinabi saakin

"Alam ko na Ikaw ang magiging future wife ko" Sabi nya

"parang Ikaw lang ha, Ikaw din yung magiging future Husband ko" Sabi ko

This was my best Valentines day Ever

END

* * *

><p><strong>So Ok lang ba<strong>

**Pa review naman para malaman ko**

**:D**

**Bye**

**Wag kayo mag alala gagawin ko din itong english version**


End file.
